


Burdened With a Glorious Armada

by Low_Key_Loki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BroTPs are pure win, F/M, Fics and tags to be added, Gen, Language! mild, Learning the Brofist, Secret Relationship, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, This is turning into Ship Darcy with ALL the things!, Tumblr Prompts, fydlchain gang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Low_Key_Loki/pseuds/Low_Key_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets posted on my Tumblr </p><p>1. Matt Murdock & Foggy Nelson BroTP - learning a skill<br/>2. Darcy Lewis x Steve Rogers - Secret Relationship<br/>3. Darcy Lewis x Clint Barton - Soulmates!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brofists and Beer

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello there! As I said, all the fun of my Tumblr ficlets without having to dig for them. I take prompts unless I specify otherwise, so feel free! 
> 
> First up, Daredevil! Prompt post [here](http://stevebuck.tk/post/130798886122/pluckyredhead-captainsassymills-brofist).

_Note to self_ , thought Matt as he once again barely stopped himself from decking his best friend Foggy, _maybe, just maybe, brofist and beer do not mix._

“I’m telling you, Matt, we’d make the best lawyers. El grande… how do you say lawyers in Spanish?” Foggy asked loudly. He was doing his impression of a sober person and failing miserably. Matt had to suppress the urge to smirk at his wobbly gait, mostly because he wasn’t anymore steady.

Sighting a bench near the entrance of Low Library, he “stumbled” in such a way as to guide his intoxicated friend over to sit. “Uh, abogados.”

Flopping on the bench next to him, Foggy made a grand gesture and continued, “Right, el grande avocados! Murdock and Nelson!” He thrust out his fist for Matt to bump like he had explained about four or five beers ago.

Matt trapped his hand instead and started to twist, but caught himself before he could cause any pain or damage. Instead, he just entertained a bemused look from his fellow  _avocado._ “Okay, number one, I still don’t understand how you’ve lived this long and no one bothered to teach you a fist bump and number two, how the hell do you do that?”

Not wanting to out himself, he just gave a self-deprecating smile and tried to change the subject, “Not many people want to hang out with the blind guy. So, Nelson and Murdock, Avocados at Law. I like it.”

“Me too, man. Best. Damn. Avocados. Ever.” Foggy went for another brofist only for Matt to knock it away and seriously have to stop himself from striking in return and making it count.

Giving it one more shot, Matt initiated the fist bump and it didn’t trigger his need to defend himself, making him chuckle a little, “Best damn avocados, Foggy.” From that day forward, whenever a brofist was called for, it was Matt Murdock who made the first move.

 


	2. Veronica Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: we made the mutual decision to go to this party separately and when i arrived there was this asshole flirting with you and i’m trying not to make it obvious i’m seething with jealousy but it’s really difficult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve was having a really hard time remember why this was a good idea... or why he was friends with Sam Wilson.

When Tony decided to hang up the ol’ iron Avengers A ( _don’t you mean gold titanium alloy, Darcy Lewis had argued helpfully only to be met with a petulant and therefore very Starkian, “Shut up, Sparky.”_ ), that didn’t mean he was handing over his mantle of resident party planner to the team. The team and associates. Rather, that one particular associate that Steve couldn’t keep his mind off of. He _really_  hoped this party ended better than the last one.

 

It was Darcy’s fault he was here, with Sam, trying to pretend he wasn’t glaring a hole into the back of Johnny Storm’s fat head. The way he flirted with her was bad enough, but that his eyes trailed down to her cleavage every time he thought she might not be looking had him grinding his teeth, audibly apparently, because Sam started laughing, earning a glare of his own. “How is this situation funny in the least?”

 

Sam did his best to sober but amusement still crinkled his eyes. “The part that’s funny, Cap,” he said, “is that if you had listened to me when I said ‘Abort mission!’ like a good wingman, you’d be the one flirting with your girl, not the cheap knock off.”

 

“She agreed to coming separately! How the hell was I supposed to know that she didn’t actually mean it?” Steve asked. He might be 97, but beautiful women still confused him, especially his beautiful woman. His eyes met hers, a feat he had been trying to achieve all night, only to see her crimson lips curl in a little smirk.  _Oh no._  

 

“Well, it could have been the tone she used the first time she agreed,” Sam replied, “or when she brought it up in conversation in front of both me and Romanov.” He looked down at his nails and finished in a bored tone. “Or, and here’s an idea, it could have been when she started searching pictures of that actress that you had a crush on before the war so she could tell Nat how to do her hair. She was going to make sure you knew what you were missing out on and I think mission accomplished.”

 

_Oh fuck was her mission accomplished_ , he thought a little bitterly. Veronica Lake had been in the last movie he and Bucky had seen together before everything went to hell and tonight, Darcy looked liked her brunette twin. She wore a fitted red dress that fell just below the knee and while not terribly revealing, the neckline looked like it was made to show off her curves, one of the things he loved most about her. Nat had tamed her hair into loose, cascading waves that hugged one side of her face, making Steve want to run his fingers through it, feel its softness and, well, something much more primal and proprietary. She had even managed to find  _real_  seamed stockings. There was that proprietary feeling again. “And they call me Captain. Only you and Nat know about us and until things with Bucky are settled, it has to stay that way.”

 

At that, Sam did laugh again, “Hey, call me Captain Obvious all you want.” He caught Darcy’s attention away from the silent teasing she was doing and grinned at Steve in a way that made him want to shove his shield in anatomically incorrect places. “I, however, am going to dance with your girl,” he said and patted him on the shoulder. “On your left!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the uninitiated, behold the glory that is Veronica Lake: [Click me please](http://40.media.tumblr.com/1ba3269f856aab4565a0851122d757b0/tumblr_inline_nvdaltC0sM1tw0euk_500.jpg)
> 
> I know I pick on Steve a lot, but I love him, really. I just see a man who has flaws that many overlook. No one's perfect, not even Captain America, but we still love him.


	3. Marked My Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint Barton, even with his diminished hearing, jumped a mile and spun around. “I know what this looks like!” he said a little too loudly and smiling sheepishly, covering himself.
> 
> “What? That a naked dude is sitting on my welcome mat?” she asked dryly, before biting her lower lip trying not to smile back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeup, I'm one of the cool kids now who is now playing in [amusewithaview](http://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview)'s awesome soulmate universe for a challenge on the FYDarcyLewis Tumblr. The concept of soulmate's as I show it belongs to that talented author who is awesome enough to let us play with her toys.

It had been a long, useless date night for Darcy once again and five minutes after it started, she was hoping the table would spontaneously combust. No, strike that. After the third time her date’s eyes strayed to her cleavage, she wished his head would spontaneously combust. Her first words hadn’t been his soul mark so the dude checked out on getting to know her. That was the last time she let one of her friends set her up. 

Jane, sweet, well-meaning Jane, had found her soulmate in a hot space Viking and now it was her personal mission to see that Darcy had the same happiness. Darcy didn’t have the heart to tell her that all the dates in the world were so unlikely to come up with a scenario in which someone would utter her words in any meaningful way. Sure, she could have something like “Hi,” or something, but was it too much to ask for something truly exotic? 

She wasn’t sure how much she stock she put into soulmates anyway. Really, two people who were meant for each other marked with the first words they would say to each other and that was supposed to mean happiness forever. Her parents were a case of the exact opposite. Dropping her heels by her door and stripping off her clothes as she walked toward her bedroom, she decided her night called for bed. Too much heavy thinking was just making her pessimistic and she really hated feeling that way, especially when she had to wake up early and deal with the scientists three. Jane and Bruce were fine. Tony was… Tony. No other word for it.

Opting to leave her music off for once, she turned off her lights and slipped under her blanket with a sigh. There was nothing like her super soft bed after a trying evening. It took her almost no time at all to drift off into dreamland. 

A loud thump had her falling out of her bed some time later with a meep that she would forever deny that she made. “Of course,” she muttered to herself, “the one time I forget to charge my taser, someone tries to breech Tony’s stupid tower. If it’s Hydra or AIM, I want a damn raise.” 

Looking around for a weapon and finding nothing, she chose instead to woman up and sneak a look out her door before she set off the alarm and embarrass herself when it turned out to be one of Stark’s idiotic pranks. She still had vengeance to wreak for the time he managed to dye her skin Hulk green. 

Darcy remembered everything Steve and Natasha had told her about moving stealthily. Sure, she was never going to sneak up on one of them but they didn’t count. Tip-toeing through her apartment to her front door, she unlocked it and opened it as slowly as humanly possible. Peeking out, her heart dropped from her throat back to its rightful place in her chest cavity. Yeah, this had to be a prank. She straightened her orange leopard and pumpkin Halloween pajama pants and made sure her mark wasn’t showing, just in case. Opening the door fully, she cleared her throat.

Clint Barton, even with his diminished hearing, jumped a mile and spun around. “I know what this looks like!” he said a little too loudly and smiling sheepishly, covering himself.

“What? That a naked dude is sitting on my welcome mat?” she asked dryly, before biting her lower lip trying not to smile back.

His face went slack for a moment and he stood quickly, turning his intense blue eyed scrutiny onto her. “You said it.”

She gave him a strange look and stepped back, letting him in if he so chose—he was an Avenger in Avengers Tower with yummy arms, okay, pardon her—and walking to her linen closet to grab him a towel. She turned to face him with it, finding him extremely close, “Yeah I—oh, hello there. Here.” 

The towel dropped from her fingers uselessly as he held his right arm out for her to see. The skin where his arm guard usually rested was covered in her neat script in purple, the words she had said to him while he sat in the hallway. When she met his eyes, he grinned, “Purple was always my favorite color.”

Clint bent down and retrieved the towel, wrapping it around his hips before he looked at her a little expectantly. Oh, right, her mark. Pulling aside her tank top, his words rested above her left breast in blocky red letters. When he started to snicker at its placement, she reached out and swatted his arm—such nice arms—and said, “Hey, do you know how much shit I got growing up for that? You couldn’t say something normal?”

“Sorry.” Clearly, he wasn’t, but it was the thought that counted, right? “So, listen, I don’t suppose you’d want to do something later, would you? Coffee, tomorrow during your lunch break?”

Darcy couldn’t help but smile at how uncomfortable Clint seemed. Did he really think she would say no? Well, a girl had to have a little fun. “Sure, but only if you tell me why you were sitting at my door, naked.”

“Well, you see, it’s a funny story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 


End file.
